The Trip Above
by whyme.brayde
Summary: 11 Doctors, 11 Stories, 11 Chapters Doctor Who Short Stories: The Time Traveler Notes Series The Doctor and Clara find themselves on a floating house that is reaching it's final destination.
1. Chapter 1: Up in the Sky

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Plot:

The Doctor and Clara find themselves on a floating house that is reaching it's final destination.

Chapter 1: Up in the Sky

Hot as ever, the sun sat still. Lying about, burning with life. And there down the street, of Crumble Maple Avenue, stood Folks' Grand House. The house was relatively huge, and stood upwards majestically. It was the early 20th century, Earth, and the clouds went by. Click, clunck, clack, clock, tack tock. The sounds of polished black shoes went clacking bye. With a blue pinstripe suit and tie, the man was dashing in appearance. He wore formal clothing, yet his face told a different story. A story of laughter and good fun. He didn't have much facial hair, all were perfectly cut and trimmed and silky. His name was Mr Dews. And this was the day… where Folks' Grand House went Up in the Sky!


	2. Chapter 2: Meanwhile, Crashing!

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Chapter 2: Meanwhile, Crashing!

Clara and The Doctor were bouncing about, full of energy as always. Apparently there had been an argument on whether the TARDIS was a male or female. This upset The Doctor, as she was being the boss, as ever Clara. "Yeah, but she is a girl. I've seen her even!" Clara starred at The Doctor, oddly. "What? Like actually seen her. This isn't one of your make-believe stories again?" "Oi, French was on a spaceship. Actually, thinking about it, so were dinosaurs." The Doctor scornfully laughs at the thought "and a horse. Ah yeah, revolutionary French. Anyways!" As The Doctor and Clara continued to argue, a strange red light flashes on one of the panels of the TARDIS. It fails to get the attention of The Doctor. After a few seconds of worthless debating, and actually, some flirting, Clara spots the light. "Um… Doctor? Is that meant to be flashing?" The Doctor takes a look, and smiles. "Nothing to worry about, it's just a little red flashy thingi. No prob-" BOOM! CLASH! Sparks flew out of the console, as The Doctor and Clara struggled to regain posture. Everything was falling out of place, fires were being made, lights twirled and collided, clouds of smoke flew out of the console. The Doctor managed to get back on his feet, and with a loud yell, punched the lever and a whisss and whosss and vroom later… a new adventure began.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Sky Part One

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Chapter 3: In the Sky Part One

Way up in the sky, floated the big house. The house was being supported by mini rocket boosters, that ignited an invisible flame. The house was swishing about, all in control by the homeowner, Mr Dews, who was busy navigating the house in the main bedroom. There, at the helm, was a big large wooden steering wheel like those used on pirate ships. The Doctor did occasionally love big large wooden steering wheels, he was very fond of ship navigations… most times. And there; with a ting and a tack, Mr Dews sat the ship just above the clouds and threw the house on auto-float mode. Mr Dews smirked, "a job well done" he said. With a nod on the head, he walked out of the room and into the main lounge and sat himself on one of the big comfy recliners. And with that, he fell asleep; unaware of what was to happen. For that ship didn't go down, no, the ship continued upwards as if it was being controlled by someone else.

Hours later, a huge BANG came about. Mr Dews immediately woke up, confused. He look out the window, and a terrible sight caught his face. It was stormy, no, it was very stormy. With big giant black clouds, and clashes of thunder, and strikes of lightning, the house smashed itself upon big heavy clouds of fog. "What the blazin' hell is going on!" Mr Dews boomed. He ran over to the main bedroom and took to the wheel, bringing the ship down, and down, and down. But it wouldn't do, there was so much icy rain, and cracks of lightning, that he couldn't figure where on earth was he. Was he even standing upwards? Or downwards? Or sidewards? A clash of lightning sent the whole house into no power mode. The house shut down, everything, apart for it's floating mode. Mr Dews was in trouble now. "Vroooooom. Vrooooooom. Vroooooooooomtzz boom!" The TARDIS materialized in the bathroom of the floating house. Things just got serious.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Sky Part Two

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Chapter 4: In the Sky Part Two

The door to the TARDIS flung open as a strange young man in purple tweed, and a short young lady that was made of smooth skin, swaggered out into the bathroom. "Oh why yes… it's a sink! I love sinks, sinks are cool. Unless it's a multi-coloured sink, in which case it isn't cool. But this one is… sinky." Clara stares at The Doctor, unamused. The Doctor glared out into the nowhere "I love sinky… yeah I really don't know where we are." With that, a door threw open as Mr Dews made way to the bathroom "What are you doing in my bathroom!"

The Doctor starred at this gentlemen, no moustache, silky skin, now-turning-red face. _Best answer his question _The Doctor thought. "Rubbish what I said before Clara, I now know we're in a bathroom…" Mr Dews frowned, while The Doctor continued "surprise? No? Okay then. Helllo, I'm The Doctor (gestures at Clara, who smirks) and this is my Clara, uhm, assistant, Clara Oswald." Clara feels slightly embarrassed, however, slightly turned on by the fact The Doctor called her "his Clara." Thoughts vanish. "How the hell did you get onboard. Where are you taking me?" Mr Dews quizzed. The Doctor stood up still, "I have no ide… (the very words of Mr Dews freezes the mind of The Doctor) uhm… I'm sorry… onboard?" BOOM! CLASH! ZING! The whole room is in frenzy, and everything seems out of place. Mr Dews runs out of the bathroom, followed by Clara, while The Doctor stays still. His face turns into curiosity, from what was a frightened face from the thunder, now turned into a cheeky monkey smile. He picked himself up from the floor, stood still, and straightened his polka-dot bowtie.


	5. Chapter 5: Out of Control

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Chapter 5: Out of Control

Mr Dews, followed by The Doctor and Clara, ran into the main bedroom as the house withered and swoothed in and out of whatever they were in. "Oh, this is new!" The Doctor proclaimed "a flying house, as if houses on water wasn't enough." Mr Dews turned his face around to stare at the funny looking man, he went back to work, trying to pull the big steering wheel to the right. With that, the house jetted to the right, knocking off furniture onto the red carpeted floor. The Doctor and Clara are bolted to the ground, kicking and shouting. "Uh… Doctor. Help us get out of here!" Clara screamed. The Doctor got up, and waved his emerald green sonic screwdriver and the steering wheel and navigation systems hooked up above. "Hmm… I'm afraid I can't really help." Clara turns "I thought you could do anything?" "Not always the case." "Then what's happening?" "It appears some kind of radiographic signals mixed with sound variables are being used to disconnect the mains system, which is indeed, controlling this ship." Clara flings The Doctor to her side. "So…. we need to stop that signal?" The Doctor stares at Clara, amazed if anything "Oh dear I love it when you keep up with me, that's why I chose you!" Clara snaps back "No, I chose you first remember." The Doctor looks at her, first angry, second embarrassed, third blushing, and lastly a straight of the bow tie and a "shut up."

Mr Dews stood, trying to bring the house down. But he found, that with everytime he tried, it always went up. So he grabbed the wheel as hard as he could, and jammed it down firm. "What the hell are you two doing here?!" The Doctor turned his way, and tried his very best to explain, which failed "big boomy thingi brought us here. However" The Doctor flicked out the claws to the sonic, and scanned all over the house "I think I might know how to fix everything." Clara faces The Doctor, as his sonic changes pitch pointing at the bed. The Doctor forces the sonic to pulse as he shouts "Aha! Gottacha!" The House stood still.


	6. Chapter 6: The Strange Bed

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Chapter 6: The Strange Bed

"I thought you said you couldn't do anything?" Clara yelped at the purple tweed man. "No I said I can't really help. All I did was stabilized the ship…" Mr Dews frowns at The Doctor "I mean house. Sorry. But anyways, Clara, as I was saying. Stabilizing the house, then what next? We're all sitting ducks." The Doctor slouches onto the bed, while Clara and Mr Dews starred at him. Mr Dews inquired "So if you don't know how we got here, you aren't the ones that took my house." The Doctor gives a hiss laugh, as if laughing at his level of stupidity. Clara frowns at The Doctor, and instead, replies to the man "Yes, we aren't the ones that took over your house. Who made this?" "Oh, me and some other blokes. First in its addiction." "Okay, and why? Why would you make a house that floats?" "Why would people make electrical lights? For the fun of it, I suppose." "What year is it, anyways?" "1910. Why?" "We're, not, really in your time." "Oh please, don't tell me your from the future? That's nonsense." "Flying house? I think that's nonsense." Clara and Mr Dews giggle, which kind of frustrated The Doctor. Clara continued "anyways, what happened. How did you and your house get here?" "I don't know. I fell asleep all calm, the sky was clear, the sun burning. Then I heard this loud bang, and then all this." The Doctor got up to his feet, he went to the front door and opened it. Outside was stormy, and thundery. It looked like that for miles and miles. "Hmm… if it was sunny and all… where is it? Maybe… teleport? Transmat? Oh why yes, of cause. A house picked up, and carried away." Clara follows after The Doctor "It's beautiful. I always loved rain. Don't know why. My mother always told me to stay out of the rain. So long ago." The Doctor snaps. He snaps hard. "Oh oh oh oh oh oh, ahhhh…. how the fish custard didn't I see that before. Oh I'm very, very, very stupid!" The Doctor slams the door and runs to the main bedroom, starring into the eyes of Mr Dews. "How? That's the question Clara forgot. How?" Mr Dews returned the look "I'm sorry?" "How did you make all this, this house, how did you make it fly?" "Rocket boosters and a gravity beam." "Oh yeah, you sure? Because I don't think so." Clara faces The Doctor and says "Why? What's going on?" The Doctor replies "Isn't it 1910? The year set in Mary Poppins. The year the Tango catches on. The year Oreo Cookies start developing. I think we're not the only ones from the future." Mr Dews stares at The Doctor. The Doctor continues on "and hasn't anybody mentioned the strange bed? Thought not."


	7. Chapter 7: Investigation and Quirks

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Chapter 7: Investigation and Quirks

"What's wrong with the bed?" Clara asks. The Doctor goes up to, touches it lightly, and turns to Clara. "What are beds for?" "Sleeping?" Clara replies. "No, something other than sleeping." Clara blushes, and gives a sly smile. The Doctor disses that with "No! Not that, Clara! Gross. No not that, or sleeping." "Then what?" "Because it's the most obvious thing in a house. Next to couches, cooking appliances, beds are the most common. Found in every house."

Mr Dews scratches his head "and why do you think there's something wrong with the bed?" The Doctor looks at him stupidly "because what if, the bed isn't a bed." All three turn and look mysteriously at the strange bed. The Doctor says "and that's what makes it so strange. Investigating the strange. Not really a joke, more like" a gulp later "trouble."


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the Masterminds Part One

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Chapter 8: Meet the Masterminds Part One

The Doctor shines his sonic at the bed. _Whzzzzzzzzzzzz._ And click. The bed disappears as it morphs into a strange looking technical command centre. "Okay" The Doctor speaks "not a bed. 1910 seems a bit flash. And we're on a floating house… that was slash is going to crash into something. Have I got everything down?" Clara smirks "and the fact that you don't know what to do?" "No, I know what to do. 'Cause I know what this is. And when I know what this is. Then all you want to do is relax, 'cause I know what to do." "Do you?" The Doctor, surprised, answers "yes. Hopefully. Maybe. The point is, everything's going to be fine." "It's not, is it?" "Hmm… clever girl. Maybe Amy wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed." "Amy who?" "Oh no one. Come on, let's meet the masterminds." The Doctor flashes his green-lit tool as both him, Clara and Mr Dews vanish.


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Masterminds Part Two

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Chapter 9: Meet the Masterminds Part Two

_Flazzzzzzzzzssch _it was a spaceship. The Doctor, Clara and Mr Dews teleported onto a futuristic spaceship that was floating in a thundery foggy storm. Life with the Doctor. "I think we're on some sort of spaceship thingi." The Doctor said. Clara looks at the bowtie-wearing alien and replies "well, yeah. Duh?" "I know its obvious, but it's got the word thingi in it. And when I say the word thingi, It usually means not very good." Mr Dews turns an eye on both of them, as he walks around the spaceship "uhm… Doctor was it? What just happened? Where are we? Why are we here? How are we here? It just doesn't make any sense. Oh please, take me back home!" The Doctor assures him "Don't worry" but not in the correct way "we're just on some kind of strange futuristic spaceship that probably have crewmembers onboard with big flashy guns." "But how can I not worry?" "Oh, we would have the answers before we die. Better dead with answers than dead with questions don't you think." Clara frowns as The Doctor continues "In which case… yeah I'll shut up."

_Bing Bing Bing BING _some kind of strange quiet but eerie beeping sound is made, alerting the three of them, who seriously have no clue what is happening. Then within a second, _Flazzzzzzzzzssch _a bright blue light emitted in front of them, as it did, the light morphed into several figures. Then less than a nanosecond, flash! Somebody, or something, had teleported itself right before the three. Clara screams "What are they?" The Doctor, shocked in disbelief, as the light fixed properly. The Doctor took one pace forward close to the figures. "Clara" Clara faces him "Meet the Masterminds; The Clockwork Droids."


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Always Safe

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Chapter Ten: I'm Always Safe

Clara whispered to The Doctor "you know them?" "Yeahhh… actually, thinking about it. Remember when I said revolutionary French was on a spaceship?" "Yeah" "Yeah, wellll…. they were the reason why revolutionary French was on a spaceship." "And here I was, thinking you were making up stories." "Don't worry, most people do." "That's reassuring." "Is it?" "You tell me-" Mr Dews interupts them "Excuse me, but can you two stop flirting and get me out of here!" The Doctor and Clara turn to face him. The Doctor, forgetful, replies to Mr Dews "Whoops. Sorry." He soaks in the courage to take a step closer to the Droids, in a nice warming manner so as to speak. "Hello, you must be the Clockwork Droids?"

They stare into The Doctor's eyes, which he was trying his best not to intimidate them in a way that would not compromise his not dying relationship. The Droids return the look, though they didn't have any facial features… because they had no face. Unless you count their face as a face in which case they did have a face. Face. "Correct. We are the Clockwork Droids." The Doctor returned "I've met you before. Years ago. What are you doing here?" "We have come to bring peace to this never-ending hell." "Hell? What is?" "We have been trapped in this environment for two weeks. With our ship reaching zero in amounts of mass energy, we were lost." The Droid talking initiated some kind of button-pushing, which resulted in big giant windows opening. From where The Doctor, Clara, Mr Dews and The Droids were standing, they could see just what kind of environment they were trapped in. The same environment the house was pulled into- a stormy thundery sky that went on and on forever.

The Droid continued "We were able to sum up a limited amount of parts to create a crack in time that was able to pull in something from the outside world." The Doctor, who was getting emotionally affected by it, went on speaking "and so the portal waited. It waited outside, waiting for something to go through it. The house, the floating house." The Droids stood there, nodding at what The Doctor said, but then a change of pitch came about, as another Droid took a few steps closer and uttered "The right amount of parts has been found. The right amount of parts have been found. The right amount of parts has been found" repeatedly. Clara whispered to The Doctor, "and what does that mean?" The Doctor's facial expressions were big, bold and scared "we're the right amount of parts." Flashback to the body scenes in The Girl in The Fireplace. The Doctor yells out "run!" All three of them start running, as the Droids follow after them. "Arrrrrrraggghhhhhhh!" The Doctor screamed "don't shoot!" The Droids start firing out gun bullets. "What ever happened to the swords?" The Doctor and Clara make it to where they first arrived. Mr Dews yelps "How do we get back?" The Doctor sonics a control centre nearby and _Flazzzzzzzzzssch!_

The Doctor, Clara and Mr Dews had made way back to the lounge of the floating house. Mr Dews, who was taking huffing hard, "can they teleport here?" The Doctor replies "yes. But if I can stop the signal, I might be able to." Clara says "where's the signal?" The Doctor straightens his bowtie. "Onboard the ship. Clara stay." But Clara wouldn't stay "No, I'm coming." "No you can't come. If anything happens to you" "If anything happens to me, it's my fault" "No, it's really not. Look, Clara. Stay here with Mr Dews and the TARDIS. If anything happens to me and the Droids come aboard, then put this" The Doctor takes something out of his pocket and hands it over to Clara "onto the phone charger in the TARDIS. It'll take you home." Clara looks at The Doctor, who was getting his sonic screwdriver out of his breast-pocket, "Be safe." The Doctor whispers back "I'm always safe." Then after a green glow and a sonic noise, _Flazzzzzzzzzssch!_


	11. Chapter 11: A Strange Sound

Doctor Who: Fanfiction

The Trip Upwards

_Short Story_

Chapter 11: A Strange Sound Coming From The Universe

The Droids all stood tall, hands up, pointing their attached guns to the shadowy figure. "I can offer you something…" the Droids looks blankly, as the bowtie man spoke further "the chance to walk away in a peaceful condition. The chance to go out, enjoy life, see things." The purple-tweed wearing alien takes a step closer to the droids, who were intently listening. "But you won't take it, because it's not in your programming. You won't stop, you will always keep on going, and going, and going. So I'm offering you the chance to override your settings, your programming. 'Cause you can, you have the power. If only you can…" the man pauses. "If only you'd admit defeat." He walks around the spaceship, while giving them a lecture. "My planet is out there, somewhere, causing havoc as it always has. As if people are going to listen to fancy wearing authority figures. The point is, I was made, destined, programmed to be just like them. But look at me now. For twelve-hundred years, I've been fighting for peace in a universe of war. My people saw all the bad in the universe, I did something about it. See, I changed. And so can you. The thing is, are you going to change. Because I can put things back, I can take you to a nice place somewhere in the cosmos; if only you let me help you. So please, change for the better." Then it had been apparent, this 'man' was The Doctor.

"The right amount of parts has been found" said one of the Droids. Then they all started to prepare to shoot. But during their little 'chat' The Doctor had done something. He had done something that they didn't see. Because the thing about The Doctor, was that he knew he was always right. He knows he's right, he knows they won't try. And so before they even draw fire, The Doctor revealed his sonic screwdriver, that had been scanning on silent the whole time, he waved it in the air, and he blew out everything. And just like that, he was gone.

_Flazzzzzzzzzssch! _The Doctor had teleported back to the floating house. Clara swirled around, "did you stop the signal?" "Yes. Everything's done." The Doctor said as he went on his way to the main bedroom. He flicked out his sonic screwdriver, and whirled it around the steering wheel. BOOM! CLASH! Suddenly, the whole house went into frenzy. Clara shouted "uarghhhh! What's happening?!" The Doctor replied "The Droid ship is destroyed, leaving no suitable portal to contain it. Ugh! We're going down!" At that, the ship clashed in full mid-air as it spun, leaving the occupants on the walls as gravity was flipped to pieces. The thunder boomed, lightning flashes, and icy rain belted the outside walls to the house. The Doctor regained his posture, and flicked up to his feet. He waved his sonic about, trying to catch a technical bug that could bring the house back- it failed. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted all three. The house was rocketing down, faster and faster and faster. "Doctor! We're going to crash!" Clara yelped, followed by The Doctor who said "Clara. We're on a pocket universe, remember? The only thing we would crash into is the thunder clashes!" The house flipped over, and over, and over until some of the walls were stuck by lightning. The Doctor, who was exhausted by everything, managed to utter something to Mr Dews, something that Clara didn't quite get. With that, The Doctor laughs, straightens his bowtie, and summons enough energy to reach the bathroom. And just like that, The Doctor and the TARDIS left, leaving Clara and Mr Dews behind.

_Vroooooooooom!_ The TARDIS landed. "1910, aye?" He ran over to the place where the house was intently going to float- just a few months before. He saw them, the drafters. The few blokes Mr Dews mentioned to Clara not so long ago. The Doctor goes up to them "Hello gentlemen. I forgot to add this." Then just like that, The Doctor and the TARDIS left, leaving the gentlemen with a new set of plans for a floating house.

_Vroooooooooom! _The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS, right out of the bathroom, and into the main bedroom. Clara tells The Doctor "where the hell have you been?" The Doctor runs over to the steering wheel, "just a little trip to the year of Marry Poppins!" There's a big shiny red button that sat on the centre of the steering wheel. He pushed it. The house went back to normal, infact, The Doctor steered the floating house back to 1910. Everything was saved. "Doctor, how did you do that?" Clara said. With a salute to Mr Dews, and a look of concern to Clara, he said "all in good time."

They said their goodbyes to Mr Dews, and gave him the floating house to keep, on one condition- to never show the technology to anyone. Back on the TARDIS, Clara was tired. And not before long, she was dropped off back at her place. Then it was just him. The Doctor and the TARDIS. That's when everything went wrong. Why were the Clockwork Droids there in the first place, how did they get trapped? While he was talking to the Droids, he downloaded their data. He synched it into the TARDIS and that's when all went bad. A message- tailing out to the whole wide universe, a message sent through time and space, a message attracting everyone. Things just got serious. "It's time" The Doctor said.

_THE DOCTOR WILL RETURN_

_IN THE TIME OF THE DOCTOR_


End file.
